


Adrift In The Dark

by an0ther_dreamer



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanmix, Picspam, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 13:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13054635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an0ther_dreamer/pseuds/an0ther_dreamer
Summary: "There's one thing in this world that makes me feel more alive. And that's you."- Matt Murdock"This is what living feels like."- Elektra NatchiosA Matt Murdock/Elektra Natchios fanmix.





	Adrift In The Dark

 

 

   
 **Rev. 22:20 (Dry Martini Mix) by Puscifer**  
(Pray)   
'Til I go blind   
(Pray)   
'Cause nobody ever survives   
Prayin' to stay in her arms just until I can die a little longer   
Saviours and saints, devils and heathens alike   
She'll eat you alive   
  
  
  
 **The World Is Not Enough by Garbage**    
People like us   
Know how to survive   
There's no point in living   
If you can't feel the life   
We know when to kiss   
And we know when to kill   
If we can't have it all   
Then nobody will   
  
The world is not enough   
But it is such a perfect place to start, my love   
And if you're strong enough   
Together we can take the world apart   
My love   
  
  
  
 **We Must Be Killers by Mikky Ekko**  
I woke up, I was stuck in a dream   
You were there, you were tearing up everything   
And we all know how to fake it baby   
And we all know what we've done   
  
We must be killers   
Children of the wild ones   
Killers   
Where we got left to run?   
Killer   
  
  
  
 **Tainted Love by Hannah Peel**  
Now I know I've got to   
Run away   
I've got to   
Get away   
You don't really want it any more from me   
To make things right   
You need someone to hold you tight   
And you'll think love is to pray   
But I'm sorry   
I don't pray that way   
  
  
  
 **Three Wishes by The Pierces**  
You say you want to know her like a lover   
And undo her damage, she'll be new again   
Soon you'll find that if you try to save her   
It renews her anger   
You will never win   
  
And you want three wishes  
You want never bitter   
And all delicious   
And then one you're saving for a rainy day   
If your lover ever takes her love away   
  
  
  
 **Never Is a Promise by Fiona Apple**  
You'll never touch   
These things that I hold   
The skin of my emotions   
Lies beneath my own   
You'll never feel   
The heat of this soul   
My fever burns me deeper   
Than I've ever shown   
To you   
  
You'll say   
Don't fear your dreams   
It's easier than it seems   
You'll say you'd never   
Let me fall from hopes so high   
But never is a promise   
And you can't afford to lie   
  
  
  
 **Vampire Heart by Tom McRae**  
Darling, I'm lost   
Adrift in the dark   
I'm clutching your words   
To my vampire heart once more   
  
So let in the light   
Turn me to dust   
If it don't end in bloodshed, dear   
It's probably not love   
  
Here we are   
In the darkest place   
My reflection   
Shows only your face   
  
Something is found   
Something is lost   
Went looking for clues   
On the streets of old New York   
  
  
  
 **Tip Of My Tongue by The Civil Wars**  
You own me   
With whispers like poetry   
Your mouth is a melody I memorize   
Mmm, so sweet I hear it echo   
Everywhere I go   
Day and night   
  
Oh dear   
Never saw you comin'   
Oh my   
Look what you have done   
You're my favourite song   
Always on the tip of my tongue   
The tip of my tongue

 

[Adrift In The Dark](http://8tracks.com/an0ther_dreamer/adrift-in-the-dark?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [an0ther_dreamer](http://8tracks.com/an0ther_dreamer?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).


End file.
